What I Thought About You
by SilkenTear
Summary: Rin is thrown into a life with a love for Len and still stores a deny that she loves him. But when her life is thrown into a tragedy that might revolve into a turning point in her life., she finds herself needing Len more than ever. A RinxLen story.
1. Chapter 1

**-**A Rin x Len story!**-**

**This my first story so please be nice.**

**Told in Rin's POV**

Today..., was a gloriously HORRIBLE day. Why you ask? Because I have school. I know that's nothing much to groan about but still.

Ah, yes, A beginning to this story. Where are my manners? I'm Rin Kagamine. Maybe you'd like to sit down and hear what I've to say. It's really just a small story, but if you're willing., I'll show you something...

When I got to school the first thing I did was yawn. Then slam my head onto the desk.

"Are you okay?"

That voice. So familiar. It was relaxed and it sent an adrenaline rush through my body. I've often asked myself..._What is this strange feeling? _And I can honestly say...,

_"i don't know."_

"Helllllloooooo."

Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten someone was talking to me. I looked up. It was Len.

"Oh. Hi. Yeah I'm fine...just a little tired..."

I, for some odd reason, could not bring myself to look at him fully in the eye. Len Kagamine, a boy whose blonde hair swishes in the wind when he runs, with unwavering, deep blue eyes. I think I like him to the point where my heart is as helpless as a damp piece of lined paper.

"Hiya guys! Are you guys discussing future plans? And you what I mean by future."

I turned. It was my best friend Miku Hatsune. With the same loooong teal pigtails and cheery smile. She drives me insane sometimes...or was 'sometimes' every minute of my life?

"You can stop making those lovey-dovey jokes about us Miku." Len said. He was as annoyed as I was...except he was blushing.

Unfortunately he was really bad at hiding it. It's so obvious he's blushing that, to me, was unbearably cute.

"Ohhhhh! Len-kun is blushing! Looks like you really are in love!" Miku squeaked excitedly.

"Am NOT," Len protested. "Rin and I are only friends."

_Only friends huh? _I thought silently. _Well then..._

* * *

WELL. After a whole boring day of English and Math and Science and who care's what, I'm ready to hit the hay. Idiot idiom. Hay is for horses and I am not a horse. Mikuo had said that during English and for once, I have to agree with him.

"RIIIINNNN."

A voice snapped my thoughts back to reality. I looked behind. _Len? What does he want from me? My awesomeness? Gorgeousness? Or can he not get enough of THIS? _I need to learn to shut my brain up. _Oh there's Miku with him. Nevermind about the gorgeousness part._

"Hey Rin. Let's walk home together." Miku said

"But what about Neru?" I asked. Neru, by the way, is also my best friend.

"Screw her. Let's go. She's probably on a random bench texting to the love of her life."

"And who may that might be?" Len asked.

I scowled. That question was like poking a finger between my eyes. I hated that question. I almost wanted to punch Len.

"Why the f*ck would you care Len. Does it concern you that Neru has got a boyfriend?" I said that colder than I think I should have.

"GUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS." A holler from twenty feet away.

Neru was running as fast as the speed of a motorcycle. That girl can certainly yell and run.

Len was the first to greet her. "Sup Neru."

"Hi Neru." Miku said.

"Hi." I said a little with a tint of steel in my voice.

"Are you guys going to the park?" She asked.

"We were going home but I guess we can go to the park.., right?" Miku turned to us with hopeful eyes.

"I'm free." Len said.

"I don't know if I can-"

"Shut up Rin. You're going 'cause I'm telling you to. If you try to resist., I'm going to twist you're arm." Miku is a very good threat-maker.

* * *

Len was walking next to Neru the whole way. We sat down at the park table, and opened up our binders to do homework. Technically, I was the only one doing it 'cause those three just sat there and had some chit-chat.

Miku was the first to notice my quietness.

"You're unusually quiet today, Rin." she said.

"Just stupidly concentrating on the stupid Quadtratic Formula of stupidity." I muttered. Then I looked up. "You all looked stupefied."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neru said angrily. Stupefied, my friend, sounds like you're calling someone stupid but the real meaning is being astonished.

I explained the meaning to them and obviously, they contradicted. "That's not true. We don't look astounded or anything."

"All right, all right." I said nonchalantly.

"OOOHHHH. I see why Rin-chan is acting strange today.!" Miku smiled with a smug expression plastered onto her face.

"Why?" Len asked.

" 'Cause _obviously she's in love._"

"Miku, I will blow your head off if you don't cut the crap." I hissed.

And Miku is smart enough to NOT cut the crap.

"AND she's jealous!" Miku exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Neru gasped. "Who is it. Is he hot? Is he sexy? Is he-"

I stood up abruptly. My friends stood up too.

"Let's go home, guys." Len said nodding his head in my direction. Len can be a real life saver.

We split up at the intersection of Honeysuckle Lane and Timberwolf Street. A very odd combination of intersecting roads.

"Bye." Neru and Miku called. Then they turned their backs and left.

"Come on," Len said.

There was a long awkward pause between the two of us. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked.

The question was polite and nervous as if he were afraid that I was going to chop his head off with a sharpened butcher knife.

Of course, I'd never do that. I just gave him a straightforward answer of...

"Yes."

"Who is he?" he pressed.

I looked at his face. I forced myself to look into his eyes which made me tremble uncontrollably.

"Does it look like I would tell you?"

"No. I guess not." he mumbled.

We started to cross the street. I don't remember much what happened at this point of time. But what I do remember was:

the hill. the road. flashing speed. headlights. my eyes going blind. my legs jumping. I crashed into something and something crashed into me. Excruciating pain.

Darkness.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own vocaloid or any of the characters or stuff like that. But I did make up the story.**

**What happened to Rin? Though I bet you already guessed it. Haha. What does Len say?**

**~~Well I hope you enjoyed the first part! Like I said. This is my first one so be nice to me! 3**


	2. The Mid-Snow of a Heart

**-**It is now the 2 Chapter of the Story.**-**

**Haha. 2 Chapters done in one day.**

**Anyhow., here we go!**

* * *

Just to recap on the last part...:

the hill. the road. flashing speed. headlights. my eyes going blind. legs jumping. crashing into something as I was crashed by something else. Pain.

Darkness.

_Weero-wweeeerrrooooo (sirens)_

What's going on? Dafuq. How come I can't...

I opened my eyes. A tiny crack of sight was all I could manage at this point. Through my blurred vision, I could see Len's face. But I couldn't make out the expression. So I shut my eyes again...and fell back into nothingness.

* * *

**Len's POV**

_Rin! OMG Rin. Why the hell did you just...why would you. Dammit Rin! Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT._

__My mind was flying in shock and disbelief. It was in a frenzy of questions and thoughts.

"THE HELL, RIN!" I yelled.

Her face was distorted in pain but she was unconscious. Neru and Miku had arrived at the scene in a matter of minutes.

__"Dafuq...DAFUQ HAPPENED RIN!?" Neru screamed. She swung around to face me. "ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION, LEN!"

"Sh-She just jumped...and then the car...just..." I stammered.

I looked at Miku. She was frozen to the spot. Her eyes were fixed on Rin.

"Miku...?" I started.

She slowly raised her head to look at me. _What is she going to say?_

Slowly, she took one step after another toward me. Then took a deep breath. *_fwoosh_*

"qwhgvrboidfhvblakjkldglkmjhdz,vsjdh!" Miku hollered.

"What?" I said stunned.

"pfrivnoaidurytvoeth!LIEUFADFKDAFBIHSEF6SAGLKJFH!" 

"Would you speak proper English!?" Neru spat, disgusted.

"THE HELL WITH THIS." Miku screamed. "WHAT THE MOTHERF*CK F*CKING HAPPENED!?"

I knew we were all angry, not because of each other or Rin, but of the accident that should've never have happened.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Beep..._

_..._

_...Beep_

_..._

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

What just happened? All I can recall is...BAM. Wait. All righty then, what is my name?

Rin. Rin Kagamine.

What is 8 times 4?

32

Who are your friends?

...

...

...I-

I have friends?

_Well whatever. Just get up! Or at least wake up._

I opened my eyes. My vision was still hazy from unconsciousness. I breathed slowly.

"Rin!"

_Whose voice is that?_

"Rise and shine princess!"

What?

The face of a friendly teal-haired girl hovered over me. I tried to sit up.

"AHH!" I yelped.

"Careful." she said. "You broke your arm and almost had a concussion and, to make things worse, twisted your ankle. What happened Rin?"

"Rin."

I turned. It was a boy now. With blonde hair and royal blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"She's got to be okay." a girl with a ponytail to her left side said.

It was my turn to talk now. _Who were these people and what do they want from me?_

"Who..." I started.

Everyone turned their attention on me.

"Who are you?"


	3. Unknown Object of Love

**-**It's Chapter 3 now...**-**

**Here, we have new characters.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

There is an uncomfortable silence.

...

...

...only to be broken by the laughter of Neru. The laugh was lighthearted enough but there was a core of worriedness in it.

"Hahaha! Nice one Rin! You're really not good at charades. You're not going to make us think you have amnesia."

_What? Why is she saying that? How does she know my name?_

The hospital door creaked open. It was the doctor.

"Well now, let's have a look at the patient who may worry me somewhat."

The doctor did what most Ph.d's did. Check the temprature, test the blood pressure and whatever.

"How is she?" Miku said, rubbing her hands together.

"She's plenty healthy...but her mind is-"

"Holy jars of pickles. Whatever you do...don't say she has...amnesia." Neru pleaded.

An uncomfortable silence...(again)

...

..."She has...,

memory loss."

* * *

"THE HELL!?"

The girl with the side-ponytail was screaming and the teal pigtails was hitting her head against the wall.

This was, of course, after the doctor had left.

The boy just sat in the chair. Staring blankly at the sakura tree outside through the window.

"Well..." I started. "Why don't you begin by telling me your names?...Since you guys already know my name..."

They looked at each other and seemed to decide on something quietly..., with unspoken words.

_How do they do that? _I wondered.

The boy stood up and looked directly into my eyes with those...eyes. Those eyes were indescribable. Fine, I'll try to describe how they look like in as much adjectives as I can think of...

Blue, striking, clear, calming, intimidating, feelingful, and...probably just at this point, a little..., sad.

And they made me tremble. I could hear blood pumping in my ears. I could feel my heart beating and thumping against my ribcage. _This feeling...what is it? It feels somewhat familiar. But..., when did I experience this?_

"Rin."

I kept quiet, waiting for what he has to say.

"You should know us. We're your best friends." he said then pointed to the ponytail. "Neru." then the pigtails. "Miku." he pointed to himself. "Len."

I looked down. And slowly shook my head.

"No. I don't remember the people behind you." I looked up with blank eyes. But they were tearful with emotion.

"And I don't think I know you..." my voice trailed off. I knew what I was saying. But I couldn't understand my tears. Why? Why? Oh...! I think one just fell. Another one...3..4...5...6. WHO CARES!? There's no use counting them., they're coming in floods anyway!

I buried my face into the white sheets of the bed. And cried...for no reason I know of.

I tried remember...everything. From the simple addition property to what love was.

"Oh! OH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

My scream resounded throughout the building. It was so loud and full of pain my 'friends' covered their ears.

I grasped my head. I saw glimpses of my past. All of my treasured moments. My 11th birthday and the playground. My school. Et cetera. But for some reason., they all had similarity. That blond-haired boy was in every single recallment...my torn-in-two mental environment. It's driving me crazy!

"OMG RIN!"

I looked up, still clutching at my head. It was aching, I was gasping. I saw Neru covering her ears and sitting against the wall.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Miku came over to me.

"Let's just go outdoors." she said. "Where do you want to go?"

I really didn't care. My brain was still zooming around endlessly. I was still pondering about this situation. But I still answered.

"Anything, anywhere, anytime, anyways, anyhow."

* * *

Eventually, we decided to go to the park after 30 to 40 minutes of trying to get me onto the wheelchair.

We strolled around for some time around the lake. And that lake is damn huge. As we came by some picnic tables., Miku stopped and looked.

"What's up?" Len stopped pushing me and looked to Miku's direction.

"Remember when we sat there after school? And I teased Rin about being in love?"

Neru nodded then said," But that was only a couple days ago."

Miku sighed. "I know but it feels like over a year now..."she looked towards me. "Do you remember it?"

It gave me the oppurtunity to think...**hard**. Ah yes, I _do _remember! I was doing my homework and then-

"AHHHH!" I yelled. I grabbed my head once more. Among those speeches of miscellaneous, ambigious and inocennt senstionalism, somehow, my soul shearched for the unsearchable, and that is..._ **love**_

"Dafuq!? Rin are you okay!?" Len shouted above my noise.

He grabbed my hand which was clinging helplessly to my skull. Instinctively, I touched him but I wanted to say nothing to him.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump Ba-thump._ My heart raced faster and faster. That feeling again!

It hurts too much! Both the feeling and my head.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I could walk again. And so...I HAD TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL.

I still have the memory loss of they still said, "Go to school."

And I wanted to tell them, "Go to hell."

I only remember that school is where you get education.

I found my mind unable to controll the existing capacity of my knkowledge added onto schoolwork. But I still went.

One day I was doodling on my graph paper during break. I had drawn a heart. I drew a line down the middle. On the left side, I drew question marks and storm clouds and colored it black. On the other half, I drew a single question mark and that was it. My heart consists of two sides of realism and escapism.

I sighed. Then slammed my face onto the desk. Everything is dubious everyday, and then, like that, you know.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. Len. Wait a second. Have I been here before? I think I have...?

No time to think 'cause the bell rang and we returned to our seats.

"All right, students." the teacher began. "We'll introduce two new transfer students from Osaka."

He nodded to the doorway. Then a boy and girl came in.

"This is Rinto and Lenka Kagamine." Then he looked at me and Len. We are overflowing with Kagamine's.

I did a facepalm. And Len shook his head. A worthless pun made by a boring teacher. And quite ironically..., after coming up from my facepalm, I smiled.

The teacher directed Rinto to sit at an empty desk next to me and Lenka to sit next to Miku. Rinto turned to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Rinto." he said.

"Hi I'm Rin." I nodded.

I felt Len tense at my side. This feeling again...? Maybe I can ask Rinto about it later. But I still don't know why Len was feeling edgy just now...

Maybe he...no. Never. Just..., no.

* * *

**I really don't think this was my best one. 'Cause there was like no plot whatsoever. But I still hope you liked it. What's going to happen to Rin? Is having Rinto and Lenka a good idea for Rin and Len? You probably know what I'm going to do anyways -_-. Special Thank you to Ali Chi. \(^o^)/**


	4. A Single Definition

**-** Sorry for not doing this in awhile!**-**

**But anyways...here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

****"Hi. I'm Rinto." he said.

"Hi. I'm Rin." I nodded.

I felt Len tense next to me. What is this strange feeling? Maybe I'll ask Rinto or Lenka later...

* * *

**At Lunch 'cause I don't wanna cover English and Science! ...**

Miku, Neru, and I walked up to Lenka who was eating under the shady Birch tree with her brother, Rinto.

"Hi," Miku said cheerfully. "My name's Miku. But Lenka already knows that." She smiled.

"I'm Neru." Neru smiled also.

"Rin." I said. "And...Rinto already knows!" I winked happily.

Lenka and Rinto looked at each other then she asked, "Do you guys wanna have lunch with us?"

And before we could even give a straight answer...a coincidental yell from twenty feet away yelled...

"GGGGGGUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I looked over my shoulder. I saw Len running, no actually..., SPRINTING down the field, shaming the fastest players on the soccer team. Again, have I been here before...? I don't know. Maybe. But at that time we were walking home and then she-

"AHHHHH!" I screamed holding my head. Lenka and Rinto jumped, surprised.

"DAFUQ?!" Rinto stammered.

"Are you dying Rin?" Lenka asked.

"Rin?" Miku, Neru, and Len said. How do three people say the same thing at once in unison? I do not know.

I smacked my self in the head a couple times then did a facepalm. I groaned. This memory-loss thing is not helping me make friends in ANY way. I think it's also partly Len's fault for yelling out a familiar line to me. In that which it resolves to be...pain. I looked up at Len's face and glared at him. I communicated I silent message to him.

_Thanks for making me yell like I did! Now they're going to think that I've gotten drunk on martini! _(a type of wine/alcohol)

He looked back at me with an expression that obviously stated _What? You're blaming this on me? How would I know that you were going to scream?_

__We must've stared at each other for a long time because Miku started giggling and Neru exchanged glances with Lenka while Rinto scratched his head like, "What the hell are they doing?".

I looked away from Len immediately. And we all sat down to eat lunch.

After a couple of minutes of munching and crunching and slurping and who cares what onomatopoeia you use, Lenka asked a question. A simple question.

"Rin..."she started with her mouth half-full.

"Yeah?" I asked. I started to peel an orange. The juice shot up into my eyes.

"Gaughr..." I muttered. I rubbed my eyes. "What were you going to say?"

Lenka blushed and looked down.

"Well...this might sound rude., but do you have some kind of head sickness?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"No." I said. I wasn't going to say any more. It didn't matter whether or not they knew I had amnesia. I just don't want her to start pitying me though.

Miku spoke for me.

"She has amnesia."

"Really?" Rinto stopped eating and looked at me full in the eye. But not me. I could not look into his eyes.

Len bit his banana then got a little hasty I guess.

"Is there a problem?" he growled.

Rinto sensed his anger and shot back at him, like a Labrador and Doberman barking at each other for territory.

"No., I was just clarifying thank you very much. You didn't have to get all defensive about your girlfriend." He told Len.

_Girlfriend?_ I thought. _Wha...?_

_"SINCE WHEN WAS I HIS GIRLFRIEND!?" _

My thoughts were spoken out loud. It took a lot of breath to say such a short line and so., my shoulders were heaving up and down and I was fighting for air. Okay maybe not that much but still.

"Um, Rin." Neru poked me. "Didn't need to yell..."

I closed my eyes for awhile. Then flopped back onto the cool grass. I wanted to sleep. I started to bang my head on the grassy turf. Despite all the greenery, the ground was still pretty rough. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

My friends looked at me like I was having a huge hangover.

"What are you doing Rin?" she inquired.

"Nothing." I replied, agitated. "Just waking myself up."

"Well, it looks more like you're trying to put yourself into an eternal slumber." Neru said nonchalantly.

I sat up quickly, my golden hair streaked with dirt and grass. It looked like I got highlights for my hair. I brushed the back of my hair with my hand and the dirt rolled off.

I was about to say something but then Rinto stretched his hand toward me. What?

"Here," he said. "You have some over here."

His soft hands brushed the side of my clipped bangs. Ah! That racing sensation again! What the hell was it?

The bell rang.

* * *

**At school dismissal! 'Cause I don't wanna cover Math, P.E., and History! ...**

I managed to get sight of Lenka. I went over to her. I wanted to ask her about that feeling.

"Hey Lenka," I said.

"Oh hi!" she said with a happy smile. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you're really close to a friend in relationship wise, and you feel a chill go up on your spine whenever he looks at you and smiles..., what's that feeling supposed to be called?"

"Um..." she said. "Friendship...?"

I rolled my eyes I knew that much already!

"How about something deeper than that?"

"Oh! You mean like-" she stepped closer to me to whisper into my ear.

"What you're feeling is..."

"Is? Is what?" I asked anxiously.

"Love!"

* * *

Love? Dammit, Love? No way! I've seen enough anime's to know what love is. There's a lot of ways a girl or boy shows love.

1. Ignorance

2. Lots of attention

3. Flirting

4. Fighting

Well...that was only 4. But there is a lot okay!?

But...do I really love Len?

Well., he's always there for me. He always understands how I feel. I like to see him smiling. And a lot of other nonsense.

So is that called love?

I searched up the definition for love and this is what popped up:

**love - **(n.) a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one! I think it was better than last times. XD I think we're almost reaching the climax of this! Oooooo exciting! XD Not really. Anyways. Thank you for reading.**


	5. When I'm Oblivious

**-**Hooray! This is the 5th chapter!******-**

**Sorry it took so long but i have summer school which sucks like hell**

**Anyways, to RinXLen fans, I think I'm going to satrt a new story**

**after this one.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

What is this madness!? I ccan't believe someone could actually define love. The dictionary has no feelings so what the hell am I talking about!? I don't eeven know! I don't give a crap about it either! Anyways., that awkward moment when Rinto brushed the soil and grass off my hair...it makes me want to facepalm.

**A note...:**

**FACEPALM  
**

___Only because the fail was too hard to be described in words._

Exactly. but maybe even more than facepalming...I don't care any more.

I glanced at the clock. 11:23. What an odd time. Well, I would stay up longer only if my mom hadn't been looking at me with devil's eyes.

I went to bed and layed there for about 20 to 30 minutes. Spacing out. Then I started thinking about Len and Rinto. Did I have a "profound tenderhearted" nonsense feeling for either of them? I don't know. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OKAY!?

Then I remembered. It was as if my memory-loss just vanished and a whole file of memories came back. But as soon as I grasped a glimpse of the past, my head felt a sharp, sudden pang.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled inside my blanket.

I gasped for air. Then I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I wanted Len's comforting hand be the one to pick the tears up and wipe them away._  
_

My pillow was soaked and I slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I awoke when I felt the sun hit my face. I lifted my head groggily to see what time it was.

8:20.

Hmm?

HOLY MOTHERF*CK WHAT DAY IS TODAY? DO I MEED TO GO TO SCHOOL?

I jumped out of the blankets. Or more like rolled out of them. Dafuq cares? I dressed into my school outfit and ran downstairs., half-way tumbling., not caring to brush my hair.

"Um, what are you doing in a school uniform?"

I looked up Len was staring down at me and his face wore an expression of, "You are drunker than Haku and Meiko can ever be..."

I lost my patience. I sprang up to confront him.

"Whatever. What day is it today?"

Len looked at Miku, Neru, Lenka, and Rinto who were standing behind him.

"It's Saturday."

I am a fail.

* * *

**Sorry this one was really short. -.-''' But I think the next chapter will be the final of at least the climax. -.-''' I'm such a horrible storyteller. XD Please Review!**


	6. Magical Mirai

**-** Yay! We're almost done! **-**

**Actually., I think we WILL be done by the end of this!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I went to go see a horror movie at the theaters with Miku, Neru, and Len. To me...it wasn't bad but it certainly didn't scare me at all. Miku..., I don't even know why she's my friend 'cause whenever a monster or scary part comes and pops out at you (it was 3D) instead of a reaction like: "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she was more like: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too good for meeeee!"

Yeah.

Neru's reaction: "..." "..." (scary part) "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!? DAFUQQQQQ!?" **-more normal than Miku.**

****Len's reaction: "..." "..." (scary part) *puts arm over Neru* **-irritates me somewhat...**

But anyways., that's besides the point here.

After the movie., there was really like nothing to do, so we decided to just go back to our homes. I decided to take a short walk to refresh my mind. So I strolled around the park for a bit. I really didn't think about anything there. And after 5 minutes, I headed for home.

Well., of course I'm lazy sometimes and this is where I get lazy. To get back home, I'd have to cross a bustling street then take a whole way around the market which was full of crazy peoples who are fighting and bargaining for a better price on vegetables. Annoying. Just...annoying. I don't have time for this. Which brings me to my next point that I decided to take a short cut through an alleyway.

* * *

I made a a sharp turn to my left as soon after I crossed the street.

Walking. Walking. Walking...my what nice weather. Ah, I feel like 90 years old when I talk about weather.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Rin!"

I turned around.

"Rinto? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I narrowed my eyes. I asked the question first. I mean seriously. Whatever it doesn't matter.

"I was just walking home."

"Through an alley?"

"I didn't want to go the whole way around, okay!?"

He was really getting on my nerves.

"Rin..." he said, walking closer.

"Wait. What are you-"

My voice was cut off abruptly. And the next thing I knew., Rinto had pinned me against the wall...and he was a little too close to me.

"Rin..." he said softly. "You don't know how I feel about you..."

I struggled to get away. But my vain attempts to free myself were feebler than a newborn chick.

_What is he going to do to me..._?

I gasped for air. Rinto leaned closer.

"I want you to become mine, Rin." he said.

His left hand creeped downward and started lifting my shirt up.

"No...no..." I breathed.

_I-I don't think I'm ready for this..._

__"Well?" Rinto suddenly demanded. "Fight! Kick! Bite! I'm tired of obedient girls now. I've never met a girl quite like you Rin."

I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. I was muted from shock.

_Somebody...anybody...PLEASE! Help me!_

"**RINTO!**"

I tilted my head torward the direction of the newcomer.

"Len?"

"It was Len right?" Rinto said in a wolfish voice. "How surprising."

"Let go of Rin. _Now." _Len growled.

Rinto surprisingly released his grip on me and I slid down the wall into a crouching position.

"Tell me, Rinto.." Len started. "What were you going to do to Rin?"

Rinto laughed then said, "None of your business."

And out of the blue Rinto charged at Len and threw a direct punch to his stomach.

"Ugh!" A cry of pain from Len.

"STOP!" I screamed. My voice was now audible again. "STOP YOU IMBECILE! Don't hurt him!"

And that's when it all came back to me. A new sort of light flooded my head I saw everything. The good times. Bad times. Cheerful times. Painful ones.

* * *

The illusion of memories stopped in a flash. And I ran up behind Rinto, who was still beating Len.

I kicked his spine

"OOF!" I knocked the air out of him. He staggered.

Then I jabbed him multiple times with quick succession. Now I **[ Insert some kind of awesome combat move. ]**

After a brief 5 or 8 seconds., Rinto walked-limped away. (Don't worry. I didn't beat him up that much that he would have to lay there for minutes.)

I walked over to Len, who managed to sit up and look at me.

I knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

His mouth twitched.

"Actually., are YOU okay?"

Really? Are all boys like that? Answering every question with a question or not giving a straight answer? Seriously. I hate that.

"Whatever." I sighed. "If you have energy to talk back to me like that then you really are okay..."

I hugged him. HARD.

"Ughhhh...You're kinda killing...choking...me...Rin..."

"I don't care."

After I released him and he caught his breath., he looked at me for awhile. It made me squirm a little.

"Did you get your mem-"

"Yes."

"Do you remem-"

"Yes."

"...okay then."

I laughed.

There is an awkward silence. Or maybe it's just awkward 'cause I said it was awkward. That awkward moment when the two of us had an awkward silence of awkwardness. Ha-ha I know it's getting annoying.

"Rin." Len said.

"Hmm?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile..." He said a little nervously.

_Why does he feel uncomfortable? _"Yeah...? Keep going." I urged him.

"I think I-I-I...I."

"Anyday now." I said as patiently as I could.

"I think I love..."

"Yeah." I said. "You love a lot of things. Example: bananas."

"But I love..."

* * *

_What just happened...? Okay, all I know is that um...**this** is happening and...my **first**..._

Len's arms were around me. And his lips were against mine. Shivers ran down my spine.

_Len..._

He let go.

"...love you."

"Len..." I said. "I love you too!"

I bear-tackled-hugged him. To near death.

When he could breathe again., he helped me up and we went back home holding hands. Together.

The weather was beautiful.

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

* * *

**That's all! Well we're finally done. And like I said before., I'm a _horrible _storyteller/writer. Thank you for reading. And remember to RRRREEEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWW! :D **

**~Good-bye**

**-FOR NOW.**


End file.
